


Cabbage and Sulfur Dioxide

by liberallesbian37



Series: Project Team Beta's 2013 Writing Challenge [3]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberallesbian37/pseuds/liberallesbian37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby has something special planned involving a game of Scrabble. </p><p>3/Word Play<br/>Date Posted: 1/30/2012 <br/>Fandom: Pretty Little Liars <br/>Rating: PG 13 <br/>Genre: Future <br/>Content Descriptors: Fluff <br/>Character Pairing: Spencer/Toby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabbage and Sulfur Dioxide

“C-A-B-B-A-G-E, added on to your ‘S’. With the ‘C’ on a triple word, a ‘B’ on a double letter, and fifty bonus points Hah! I am officially the king of Scrabble!” Toby bragged. Spencer groaned.

“No. You are not the king of Scrabble. You only won because I already had sulfur dioxide!”

“Which is two words anyway, Spence. I was just being generous.” Toby leaned across the board, kissing his girlfriend.

“Plotting against me, you mean,” Spencer grumbled. “Cabbage. I cannot believe you just won Scrabble with cabbage.”

“Hey, it’s better than goofball, isn’t it?”

Spencer smiled, remembering that night so many years ago. It had actually only been four years, but it felt like much longer. They had already been through a lifetime of experiences in those four years. Now, on their anniversary, Toby had taken Spencer back to the hotel where they first began to fall in love. All over a game of Scrabble. This was only the second time Toby had ever won against Spencer, the first being that night.

Spencer sighed. She hated losing. Losing to her smug boyfriend was even worse.

“Have you seen my phone?” Toby asked suddenly. Spencer shook her head exasperatedly. In the three and a half years they’d lived together, hardly a day went by when he didn’t misplace his phone. Unknown to her, he knew where his phone was at that moment. Hanna, Emily, and Aria had helped him come up with a plan earlier that week.

“No. Put away the game and I’ll go check the car,” she said, kissing him. He grinned, his plan working. As soon as Spencer was out of the hotel room, he swept the tiles off the board and pulled a plastic bag out of his pocket. Carefully he arranged the letters on the board and moved it to the small desk in the corner, next to Spencer’s bag.

“It’s not in the car, Toby,” Spencer announced, walking through the door. She started toward her bag, but Toby stopped her, crashing their lips together.

“Toby—”

“Shh,” he whispered. Spencer sighed against his lips, enjoying the feeling of his mouth against hers.

“Let’s play a game,” Spencer murmured. Toby grinned and pulled away.

“What?”

She pretended to think for a moment. “Did you know? You start.”

“Did you know Summit Entertainment considered me for the role of Edward in the Twilight movies?” Toby asked with a completely straight face. Spencer burst out laughing.

“Did you know I actually watched all five Twilight movies?” she replied with an equally straight face.

“Did you know I watched all five Twilight movies with Hanna when she broke up with Caleb because you wouldn’t?”

“Did you know Emily and I had a Lara Croft: Tomb Raider marathon last week?”

“Did you know I’ve never seen one of those movies?”

“Did you know I love you?”

Toby stopped and kissed her again.

“Did you know I never get tired of hearing that?”

Spencer touched his cheek gently. “I did know that. Now give me your shirt and go change clothes.”

Toby laughed and shook his head, pulling off his shirt and tossing it at his girlfriend.

“Did you know you’re bossy?” he asked, walking into the bathroom. Spencer smiled, changed into Toby’s shirt, and went over to her bag.

“Toby! I thought you put this aw—” She stared at the board. Spelled out in Scrabble tiles was “M-A-R-R-Y M-E ?”.

“Oh my god,” Spencer said softly as Toby walked back into the room. He bent down on one knee in front of her.

“Spencer Marie Hastings. When I met you, I thought nothing in my life would ever go right. I thought that I would be the town outcast forever. I didn’t think that I could ever be this happy. Spencer, will you do me the honor of being my wife?”

Without a word, she reached into the bag of tiles. Building on to Toby’s Y, she added E-S. Grinning, he wrapped her into a hug. Spencer leaned back slightly.

“I love you, Toby,” she murmured with a kiss. He pulled a small black box out of his pocket.

“It’s not much, but I knew you wouldn’t want anything flashy. . .” He opened the box. Inside was a simple silver band with a small amethyst in the center.

“Toby, it’s beautiful,” she gasped. “It’s perfect. I love it. I love you.” He slipped it on her finger. She stepped back, admiring the ring. It fit perfectly. With a fond smile, she touched the tiles.

“Where did you get this?” she asked, picking up the question mark tile. Toby laughed.

“Spence. I’m a carpenter. I’m pretty good with wood.” Spencer shoved him toward the bed.

“You’re so funny,” she said breathily, pushing him down and straddling him. Another carefree laugh filled the air.

“I find myself pretty funny. But are we really going to sit here and talk about how funny I am?” he asked. Spencer shook her head, kissing him.

“Good.” Toby flipped her over and pulled her against him. “Because I’m exhausted.” He reached over to the nightstand and switched off the lamp.

“Toby?” Spencer asked, confused.

“Good night, Spence.”

“Really? We’re going to sleep?” She sounded as if he’d just suggested they kidnap a puppy. He pressed a kiss against her forehead.

“Yes. You have a big day tomorrow.” Spencer knitted her eyebrows together.

“I do? I took tomorrow off work too.”

“You’re meeting the girls at The Brew tomorrow morning at ten for coffee before driving up to Philly to go shopping,” Toby explained casually.

“I am? Since when? Wait a second…”

“There’s that Hastings brain I love. Yes, you are hanging out with them.”

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Spencer accused. Toby smiled sheepishly. 

“I couldn’t do this all on my own, could I? So yes, I did enlist in their help. Hanna is set on designing your dress, and planning the wedding. She’s taking you to her shop to look at dresses. She said something about wanting you to see what styles look good so she can start designing.”

“Of course she does. Do you want to come with me?”

Toby laughed. “Spencer, I would love to go with you. But I would also love to see our wedding, and I guarantee Hanna will kill me if I show up.”

Spencer sighed. “True. I love you, Toby.”

“I love you too, Spence.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend for reading over this! She knows who she is.


End file.
